This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner for removing foreign matter and debris from a floor surface. A conventional vacuum cleaner of this type comprises a hood which is movable along a floor surface with the open side of the hood turned towards the floor surface to cooperate therewith. A suction pump is connected to the hood by a suction conduit to create an air stream in the suction conduit which carries the foreign particles and debris to a suitable collection means such as a perforate bag. It is common to provide such a vacuum cleaner with mechanical means to agitate the foreign particles and debris on the floor and thus facilitate entrainment of the particles in the suction air stream. In a conventional vacuum cleaner the means for agitating the particles on the floor surface is commonly in the form of a rotary brush.